nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Denn sie funktionieren, ohne nachzudenken...Teil 18
Denn sie funktionieren, ohne nachzudenken... Aus dem kunterbunt, strahlenden Leben eines Kathuls Teil 18 23. Februar unter der Herrschaft König Wrynns. Wenn das denn stimmt. CRUNCH Mit einem zufriedenstellenden Krachen wurde schweres Pergamentpapier erst zerknüllt und dann dem Feuer überantwortet. So war das mit den Wörtern. Schreiben zu können hieß nicht, sich auch ausdrücken zu können. Bericht über den Außeneinsatz Tanaris, Strathol CRUNCH Wenn ihr mich eh für wahnsinnig haltet, und ich mich auch, können wir nicht eine Einigung erzielen, die mich nich auch noch zwingt, diesen blödsinnigen Bericht CRUNCH Pause. Wenn das in diesem Tempo weiterging, würden die Schreiber über den Materiallisten einen Herzkreislaufkollaps kriegen, und das würde entweder darin ändern, dass die Ernährung aller Kathul auf gedämpftes Gemüse umgestellt wird, oder dass irgendein findiger Kopf sie in die Schreibstube verbannt... oder vielleicht beides. Bericht. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie keinen Bericht mehr verfasst. Seit der Katastrophenzeiger entweder auf 'lächerlich' wie 'Ungewöhnlich viele tote Murlocs' oder 'global' wie 'Feuerelementare UNTER JEDEM VERDAMMTEN GRASHALM!' stand, waren Berichte weitestgehend obsolet gewesen, allenfalls Fußnoten, die man eher aus Pflichtgefühl im Wachbuch hinterließ und der Angst, die zugehörige Feder könnte austrocknen. Und jetzt... ein Bericht. Silbergreif holte tief Luft und ein paar verstaubte Schnapsflaschen, die sethemsicher hinter der Barracke vergraben waren. Das würde ein langer Abend werden. Bericht über den Einsatz im Einsatzgebiet des bronzenen Drachenschwarms; näher: Tanaris/Stratholme am 19. Februar. Tagesgebet: Der Erbauer möge unseren Seelen gnädig sein. Warnung: Folgender Bericht mag in Auszügen fantastisch oder gar wahnsinnig erscheinen. Vielleicht auch in seiner Gesamtheit. Die verfassende Kathul schwört beim unsterblichen Licht, das alles geschlossen in sich der Wahrheit entspricht. Eine Aufbewahrung in den Bleikammern des Ordens ist angeraten. Ehre und Stärke. Unser Orden führt seit Jahren ein Mitglied in den Reihen der 'Freien', ein Magister mit dem Namen Dalrin Erzfeuer. In jungen Jahren aus Stratholme an die Magieakademie berufen, zeigte er ein Talent, das groß genug war, die Aufmerksamkeit des bronzenen Drachenschwarms zu erregen. Zeit seines Lebens (So er denn in Erscheinung tritt, varriiert sein Alter von Jüngling zum Greis, so dass die Kathul sich diesen Rückschluss erlaubt) dient er den Zeitdrachen in Erbauer allein weiß welchen Fällen. Wer diese Worte nicht glaubt, möge ihm in die Augen sehen und ihn als Lügner bezeichnen. Ich würde es nicht wagen. So wagte ich auch nicht, zu zweifeln, als Zeichen einer drohenden Gefahr aufkamen, lauernd hinter der Zeit selbst. Irgendjemand nahm sich heraus, in den Linien um Stratholme selbst herumzumanipulieren, um dem Magister zu schaden. Er stellte sich geschickt an, aber nicht geschickt genug, und als er seinen letzten Zug tat und um uns die Normalität zusammenbrach, um durch eine andere ersetzt zu werden, waren wir gewarnt wie magisch geschützt. Der Magister selbst hatte uns zuvor eine Kontaktperson unter den bronzenen Geschuppten genannt. Er selbst wurde durch dieses Ereignis zu einem einfachen Schneider, ohne jegliche magische Kräfte. Ich will an dieser Stelle nicht leugnen, Sethems, er war glücklich. Er erfüllte den Beruf mit Leidenschaft, und viele begeisterte Kunden sicherten sein Einkommen. Doch hatte er selbst uns damit beauftragt, sein magisches Ich wieder herzustellen, also entsprachen wir diesem Wunsch. Wir werden nie wissen, Sethems, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war, doch sie war endgültig, also überlasse ich das Grübeln den Priestern. Wir Kathul sind Tatmenschen. Wenn ich 'wir' sage, meine ich vornehmlich meinen Vorgesetzten, Sir Veyt van Roth, Sethem Vas-Kathul Steinschlag, Sethem Schildknappe Groschka und meinen Vater, Sethem Sir of Leith. Wir reisten also nach Tanaris, um genannte Kontaktperson, einen Drachen namens 'Delont' zu finden. Wir fanden die Kreatur, verlassen von des Erbauers Auge, in einer kahlen Höhle am Rande der Kavernen der Zeit, ein gewaltiges System unter der umbarmherzigen Oberfläche der tanarischen Wüste. Keine Wörter, die mir gegeben wurden, würden ausreichen, um diese Höhlen zu beschreiben. Majestätisch wird nicht der Art gleich, wie die Geschuppten dort auf blankem Fels und Sand thronen, übernatürlich beschreibt nicht im geringsten, wie die Luft dort still stand und doch immer in Bewegung war, ein untergründiger, dräuender Sturm, den Sinne nicht erfassen können. Groß beschreibt nicht Wächter noch einen anderen der Einwohner, Gewaltig würde die Eleganz nicht berücksichtigen, mit der sie sich durch Zeit und Raum bewegen, als wären es zu vernachlässigende Hindernisse, die nur den plumpen, unförmigen Menschen halten könnten. Ich schweife ab. Delont schien uns zu erwarten, aber selbiges nicht zugeben zu wollen. Er erschien in der Gestalt eines Drachen mit geschwärzten Schuppen, ein Detail, das er als 'Pigmentstörung' abtun wollte. Ihr werdet es für töricht halten, Sethems, doch wir glaubten ihm. In einer so fremden Welt ist jedes bekannte, weltliche Detail ein willkommener Strohhalm, und eingeschüchtert, wie wir waren, hätten wir aus dem Munde von Echsen wohl alles aufgenommen. Im weiteren Gespräch wurde immer klarer, dass die Echse Dinge verheimlichte. Deutliche Drohungen seitens meines Vaters, einfühlsame, hintergründige Fragen seitens der Dame Schildknappin, die dräuende Präsenz des Vas-Kathuls und scharfes Nachfragen seitens Sir van Roth konnten ihn aus der Reserve locken, so lange, bis er tatsächlich seine Hilfe anbot: Er würde uns nach Stratholme bringen, in die geforderte Zeit, damit wir Dalrin Erzfeuer zu dem machen konnten, was er sein sollte. Tatsächlich wurden wir an den 'Eingang' geführt, ein wirbelndes Chaos aus, wie es schien, purpurnem Licht, das nach Delonts Worten 'idiotensicher' nach Stratholme führen würde. Anscheinend bedient sich der bronzene Drachenschwarm des Öfteren menschlicher Helfer, um die unablässigen Angriffe des ewigen Drachenschwarms aufzuhalten, ein Krieg, der sich durch wichtigste Ereignisse unserer Zeit zieht. Die, die ihn führen, kennen seine Konsequenzen, und er facht ihre Entschlossenheit nur noch stärker an. Was mich angeht, Sethems, will ich seine Konsequenzen nicht kennen, und ich rate davon ab, sich damit zu beschäftigen, wenn man keinen sehr gefestigten Geist besitzt... oder eh schon dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist. Als wir den Eingang erreichten, griff Delont an. Seine Gestalt verwandelte sich, ein diffuses, loderndes Ding aus brennendem Nebel, verhüllt in Roben und gerüstet mit einem Blick, aus dem Wahnsinn nicht nur sprach, sondern sang, von einem unerklärlichem Zorn beherrscht. Es waren Groschka Steinschlag und Dunrik of Leith, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, reiner Stahl gegen Höllenfeuer. Ich bin durch die Ebenen Nagrands gezogen, habe in Arathi geblutet. Ich habe geholfen, das schwarze Tor zu verteidigen, vor dem schwarzen Tempel ausgeharrt. Ich bin mit der Allianz in der Valianzfeste gelandet, habe mich durch die unwegsame Landschafts Nordends mit einheimischen Kreaturen wie Untoten gekämpft, um schließlich mit meinem Kader in Eiskrone stationiert zu sein. Ich habe Männer kämpfen, verbluten, voranstürmen, beten, fluchen und sterben gesehen. Nie werde ich den Heldenmut der beiden vergessen, die in diesem Moment unsere Flucht ins Stratholme der Vergangenheit sicherten. Stahl schien die Kreatur nicht verletzen zu können. Jeder Hieb glitt durch sie wie Rauch, schien sie geradezu zu erfreuen und ihrer Macht gewahr werden zu lassen. Dann schlug sie zu, Nebel und Feuer wogten, verbrannten zwei der tapfersten Menschen Stück um Stück. Ich habe ihr Schicksal nicht zu Ende gesehen. Ich hörte ihre letzten Schreie. So bezeuge ich, Litonja of Leith, den Moment, in dem Dunrik of Leith, Ritter des Erbauers starb. Sein Schwert tapfer erhoben, sein Blick ungebrochen. Er war ein Vorbild bis zum Tode. Sein Mut soll jede Greifenschwinge tragen, die Tod, Verderben und Rache unter die bringt, die sich gegen die Truppen des Lichtes stellen. So bezeuge ich, Litonja of Leith, den Moment, in dem Groschka Steinschlag, Schildknappin im Orden des Erbauers, starb. Schwert und Schild zum Kampf gerüstet, gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner, hielt sie den an Sturheit grenzenden Mut ihrer Landsleute hoch. Ihr Lied halle in den Hammerschlägen der großen Esse wider, ihr Zorn werde in jede Waffe geschlagen, die in Eisenschmiede geboren wird. Wir nutzten die erkaufte Zeit. Begleitet von den Todesschreien unserer Begleiter betraten Sir Veyt van Roth, Vas-Kathul Darrgosch Steinschlag und meine Wenigkeit Stratholme. Die Feder ruhte. Ein Auge, das andere unter der immer gleichen Klappe verborgen, musterte die Vorräte. Eine Flasche war bereits geleert, zwei waren noch übrig. Das würde nicht reichen. Ein Glas ruhte ungenutzt am Rand des Tisches. Die schwielige, vernarbte Hand der Kathul griff direkt zum dreckigen Flaschenhals, dann wieder zur Feder. Weiter, bevor dich der Mut verlässt, Kathul. Wir betraten das Stratholme von damals. Das ewige Lordaeron, strahlend und glorreich, am Tage vor dem Beginn seines Untergangs. Fahnen wehten im Wind und von den Türmen, wie immer zu diesen Zeiten. Die Rüstungen der Wachen glänzten, die Luft schmeckte nach Handel, Wohlstand und dem Geschwätz von Waschfrauen am Fluss. Auch hier werden Worte nicht reichen für das, was ich in diesem Moment empfand, Sethems. Meine Heimat lähmte mich, und für einen kurzen moment verspürte ich den sehnlichsten Wunsch, diesen Moment einzufrieren, ihn nicht mehr zu verlassen. In der goldenen Stunde Lordarons zu baden. Doch wir mussten weiter. Dalrin musste gefunden und bekehrt werden. Wir mussten die Stadt vor der Säuberung verlassen, und den Tod Steinschlags und of Leiths verhindern, mit aller Kraft, die uns Sterblichen gegeben war. Und Stratholme musste untergehen. Wieder einmal. Wir Kathul sind Tatmenschen, nicht wahr? Wir durchschritten das Haupttor, die Ordenswappenröcke nicht angelegt. Einfache Söldner auf der Durchreise, auf der Suche nach neuer Arbeit. Schon dort fielen Menschen auf Sethems, die die Krankheit so deutlich in ihrem Inneren trugen wie der Ketzer vor dem Auge des Erbauers offenbar wird. Bleiche Gesichter, klagen über unerklärliches Unwohlsein. Unterdrückte Angst, die über der Stadt hing wie ihr baldiges Verhängnis. Wir mussten schnell sein. In der Marktgasse wurden wir fündig. Dalrin Erzfeuer und ein Freund, der Dämonenwirt, bekannt unter dem Namen 'Anziehl' (Verweise auf Berichte van Roths über die Hinrichtung des gleichnamigen Ordensmitglieds). Die Natur des besessenen mag dem jungen Magier nicht bekannt sein, der seinem Freund überglücklich von der Aufnahme in die Akademie erzählte. Offensichtlich war der Hauptgrund für diese Aufnahme Geldnot, der Schneiderladen seines Vaters musste verpfändet werden. Die Ausbildung als Magier würde dem jungen Dalrin das Einkommen sichern, das er erhoffte. Genau hier wurde der Manipulator tätig. Der Dämonenwirt Anziehl schien einen seiner Vorväter, einen 'Onkel' getötet zu haben und einen Stein von beträchtlichem Wert, einen etwa faustgroßen Rubin, entwendet zu haben. (Genauer sprach die Kreatur von 'Selbstmord, angekettet in einem Kerker, verschlossen in einer Zelle'. Skepsis sei angebracht.). Folglich hätte Dalrin den Laden seines Vaters übernehmen können, wäre Schneider geworden. Also taten wir, was nötig war. Wir schlugen die beiden nieder und entwendeten den Blutdiamanten, um mit ihm aus Stratholme zu entkommen und Dalrin so auf die Akademie zu zwingen. Unser Handeln mag überstürzt gewesen sein, aber unsere Zeit wurde knapp, Sethems und wir wussten uns nicht anders zu helfen. Möge der Erbauer unseren Hochmut verzeihen. Wir flohen aus Stratholme. Auf der Straße wurde meine Person von einem Wächter angeschossen. Die Attacke hätte mein Leben kosten können, hätte Sethem van Roth nicht dafür gesorgt, dass ich zu jeder Zeit einen Helm tragen würde, sowie mich zur Rechten Zeit zu Boden gerissen. Ich bitte, diese Tat für weitere Ehrungen zu vermerken. Ich schulde mein Leben, und ich gedenke, diese Schuld eines Tages einzulösen. Möge der Erbauer verhindern, dass es jemals dazu kommen würde. Wir entkamen durch das Haupttor und wähnten uns in Sicherheit, nur um zu entdecken, dass wir zu spät waren. Vor den Toren präsentierte sich die Armee Arthas' in voller Pracht: Gerüstete Ritter, Soldaten, Bogenschützen, hochelfische Magier, die blauen Augen ungebrochen. Das Schicksal selbst auf die Fahnen geschrieben, der verfluchte Prinz, umgeben von den verbliebenen Rittern der Silberhand, die sich nicht mit Lichtbringer zurückzogen. Die Säuberung würde beginnen. Wir versuchten, uns im Burggraben zu verstecken. Sinnlos, denn man hatte uns schon entdeckt. Sethem Arken van Roth und Sethem Erzfeuer, beide angetan mit der Rüstung der Silberhand, befahlen uns, als die vermeintlichen Söldner, die wir waren, an der Säuberung Stratholmes teilzunehmen. Hier endet mein Bericht. Ich werde nicht schreiben über das, was danach geschah, noch darüber berichten. Ich werde niemals bewusst mit jemandem darüber reden, und selbst wenn man mich dazu zwingt, wird jedes Wort auf meiner Zunge brennen. Wir standen an der Seite des verfluchten Prinzen, die gesamte Säuberung lang. Möge der Erbauer unseren Seelen gnädig sein. Unser Erfolg kann nachgewiesen werden: Magister Erzfeuer ist zurück, Groschka Steinschlag und Dunrik of Leith durch eine Gnade des Lichtes in unsere Zeit gerettet. Andere Dinge werden bleiben. Träume werden bleiben. Bilder werden bleiben. Das Gefühl, wie meine Axt Körper niedermäht wie dürre Heuhalme wird bleiben. Der Geschmack von unschuldigem Blut wird bleiben. Nein, Sethems, ich ende hier. Ehre und Stärke, Litonja of Leith Kathul im Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Geschichten